Too Much Energy
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive has a disease, and from it he has a sudden attack causing him to become very ill. The title will make sense in later chapts ;)
1. Default Chapter

1 Author's Note~ None of the following medical terms are true, and I'm not sure if my medical explanations are scientifically based, so don't rely on this information if you're in an emergency, only thing I can tell you is get help. Kay now here's the story…  
  
  
  
"Nosedive", called WildWing, "Nosedive wake up!"  
  
The older Flashblade banged on the door of the younger sibling.  
  
"Dive, come on get up!"  
  
Groaning was heard behind the door.  
  
"Dive let's go!"  
  
WildWing figured his brother was up by the consistent moaning behind the door. He departed the entrance to the room, and headed over toward the kitchen. He dined with everyone else basically. And it was everyone who was waiting for Nosedive so they could run through the week's activities.  
  
"I thought you woke him up", said Canard.  
  
"I did", replied WildWing, "I'll go back and get him, he must've fallen off or something."  
  
"Would you please go get him", snapped Canard, "Because obviously there's a certain lack of Nosedive."  
  
"Whatever", grunted WildWing marching off into he other room.  
  
This time WildWing did not knock on the door, instead he barged right in..  
  
"Nosedive", hollered WildWing.  
  
Than he stopped. Nosedive's covers were thrown off the bed, as Nosedive tossed and turned in his own bed. Nosedive himself was sweating, and pale. He was moaning back and forth clutching hi s stomach.  
  
"Hey hey", said WildWing gently taking a place next to his brother on the bed, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't feel good", cried Nosedive in pain.  
  
"Let me see if you have a fever."  
  
WildWing touched the of his brother's forehead.  
  
"TANYA", yelled WildWing, "Could you please come in here?"  
  
"Hang on Nosedive", said WildWing, "Tanya's coming, she'll find out what's wrong with you."  
  
"I already told you, I don't feel well."  
  
"Yes but don't you want to fix the problem?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"But you need a doctor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh never mind this is pointless."  
  
Tanya than made her appearance.  
  
"Okay WildWing I'm here, what's going o-, Oh my gosh what happened to Nosedive?"  
  
She rushed over to him. She felt his forehead, and at the same time pushed WildWing away.  
  
"Oh he's burning!"  
  
"WildWing, go get me an electric green container in the infirmary, it should be on the second shelf to the right."  
  
WildWing nodded and dashed out the door. Tanya in the meantime spoke softly to Nosedive and questioned him a few things, that doctors would normally do.  
  
WildWing returned with the medicine ready.  
  
"Well I think it's just a fever", said Tanya, "Here Nosedive take these".  
  
Nosedive clutched the medicine.  
  
"Now you go back to bed, okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"All righty than", said Tanya, "Come on Wing let's give him some rest."  
  
"Okay Tanya, bye Dive."  
  
So the team left Nosedive to sleep, little did they know it wasn't just a common cold.  
  
When Nosedive awoke it was around dinner time. He entered the living room.  
  
"Hey sunshine", said Duke, "Feeling better?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, "Yeah much. What time is it?"  
  
"Around seven, we're eating in about three minutes. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Duke smiled and placed an arm over Nosedive. Nosedive smiled back and dragged himself into the kitchen. The entire team was already there waiting for them.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Tanya, "You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Hey buddy", said WildWing, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine", replied Nosedive who was growing weary with having to repeat himself.  
  
"Well than", said Canard, "Let's eat."  
  
The team agreed, and started to eating. And so they ate, and ate, and ate some more. And than the weirdest thing happened. Right in the middle of the conversation something very odd happened.  
  
"So basically Phil wants us to do another publicity stunt", said Mallory.  
  
"Exactly", replied Canard.  
  
"That's what I got out of it", replied Tanya.  
  
"Well this one can't be that bad", said WildWing, "It doesn't involve any customs, animals, or whiney babies. I mean its at the mall how embarrassing can it be?"  
  
"You'd be amaze-", said Nosedive.  
  
He was cut short by his own body. He started gasping for air violently. He received it, but something was terribly wrong. He stood up and backwards knocking the chair to the floor. He fell to his knees grabbing the left side of his stomach, and on the ribs.  
  
"OW", he screamed.  
  
The team jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the teenager who was clutching his side.  
  
"OW", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing loudly concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It hurts", whined Nosedive to the point of tears. "Wing it hurts! It really hurts!"  
  
"Get him the infirmary", said Tanya.  
  
Nosedive struggled to get up, "NO! It hurts to move!"  
  
"Grin", said Tanya, "Can you lift him?"  
  
"Easily."  
  
Grin walked over to the moaning teenager and picked him up causing a huge reaction.  
  
"OW", squealed Nosedive, "OW! That hurts more, put me down! OW!"  
  
"Okay", shouted Tanya, "Put him down, put him down now!"  
  
"Duke, fetch me my medic kit", said Tanya, "WildWing put Nosedive on your lap, Canard get Nosedive some water, Mallory fetch some pain killers, Grin stay with me."  
  
The team followed their orders.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Tanya, "Let me see."  
  
Tanya gently touched Nosedive's stomach. She lifted up his shirt and gasped. Underneath was dark burgundy red skin, which was being twisted from the inside. Tanya knew what it was.  
  
"WildWing", questioned Tanya, "Is he enervilitic?"  
  
"He used to be", replied WildWing, "When he was around six, to about twelve. Why?"  
  
"Because this is being caused by enervilees."  
  
On PuckWorld enervilees was a disease from too much energy. When too much sugar entered the blood stream some people wouldn't be able to sit still, too much energy, and than later on completely drained you of all of your energy after the explosive energetic attack. But those could be easily treated with medicated drinks, however those were also minor symptoms. The more major symptoms were such as Nosedive was experiencing. So much energy that actually did damage to the body, and started to create a knot in his body, (a circular one). The procedure was simple, however painful.  
  
The ducks started to file in one by one quietly waiting for Tanya's next command. They too had gasped at Nosedive's sight, but said nothing not wanting to scare Nosedive. Tanya gently removed Nosedive's shirt with WildWing's aid.  
  
"Nosedive take these", said Tanya, "They're pain killers."  
  
Nosedive nodded and took them.  
  
She walked away from the two and took Canard, Grin and Duke aside.  
  
"This is not going be painless despite the medicine, although it will help", said Tanya, "It's going to be very excruciating, but he needs to be kept still. If we were in the infirmary I could strap him down, but I don't see that happening now that we're on the floor of the kitchen. I need you two to hold him down."  
  
"Woa I don't know Taun", said Duke, "Blood makes me-"  
  
"I don't care", replied Tanya, "You're going to do your part, you're going to succeed, and than we're going to finish my spiniach puffs, have I made myself clear?"  
  
Tanya marched away and back to the brothers in the corner.  
  
"Woa", chorused Duke and Canard.  
  
"Never bother a hungry woman", commented Grin.  
  
"And for once", replied Canard, "Something you said made sense, and can be applied to reality."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya quietly, "Nosedive doesn't need to see this, so block his vision."  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"All right guys", said Tanya, "Let's do this, Nosedive you just relax you understand?"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes", replied Tanya, "Canard, Grin, Duke now!"  
  
"Sorry", said Canard.  
  
The three rushed over to the brothers. Grin took the right side of Nosedive holding him down on his shoulder and tightly holding his arm, while Duke and Canard did the same for the other to the best of their ability despite WildWing being the way. WildWing rocked his brother slightly and stroked his hair. But most importantly he blocked his vision by keeping his hand sternly fixed on Nosedive's face forcing him to look to the wall and not what was happening in front of him.  
  
Tanya took out her tools. From time to time Nosedive would jump, but was met with a strong, yet gentle hands holding him down and comforting words from both Mallory and WildWing.  
  
"All right Dive", said WildWing, "It's okay, you're okay."  
  
"OW", shrieked Nosedive brutally jerking upwards,  
  
"Easy buddy", said Canard, "Easy."  
  
"Well I feel useless", muttered Mallory.  
  
"If I find a job that requires you", said Tanya, "Don't worry you'll be the first to know."  
  
It continued on as Tanya cut through Nosedive's skin and rummaged around. What seemed like forever was almost over if not for the last part, and the most severe.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya silently, "You need to keep him still through this next part, its more intense than the others."  
  
Tanya began poking and prodding around. Soon Nosedive began struggling out of her grasp. The three males held him down, and with Grin on their side there wasn't much of a battle.  
  
So Nosedive surrendered to tears as well as the forceful grip being held on him.  
  
"Its okay Dive", said WildWing soothingly, "Almost over, it'll be all right."  
  
"Hang in there kid", said Duke.  
  
"Almost done Nosedive", said Tanya, "Just hang in there."  
  
"OW", cried Nosedive, "Stop, please Tanya stop."  
  
It was heartbreaking to Tanya to hear the teenager's pleas, but she continued on with her work.  
  
"Almost done Dive, few more seconds", replied Tanya.  
  
This answer did not please Nosedive.  
  
"WildWing make her stop", shouted Nosedive.  
  
"Dive hun", said WildWing talking over Nosedive's screams, "She's helping ya, she's making it all better."  
  
And again another answer that not meet with Nosedive's wishes.  
  
Nosedive had so much energy it enabled him to be very strong, and this strong was stronger than Grin. Nosedive jerked up however was restrained by the three males and WildWing stood up to meet his brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Calm down!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "It's pointless, he's too strong, just get ready to catch him."  
  
"Why", asked WildWing.  
  
As if on queue Nosedive fell to the floor. Luckily for him WildWing was there to catch him.  
  
"Is he okay", asked WildWing worriedly.  
  
"Yes he's fine", said Tanya calmly, "Now put him back down."  
  
WildWing did as was told.  
  
"What happened", asked WildWing.  
  
"His energy ran out", replied Tanya dully, "That's the problem with this disease, it can give unbelievable bursts of energy, but than quickly drains you of it. It uses all of his energy and more for a few quick seconds that can be triggered by emotional involvement but than drains him for quite a time period. Expect him to wake up soon WildWing.  
  
"Got ya", replied WildWing.  
  
Tanya was almost done; all she had left to do was stitch Nosedive back up.  
  
"I'M HOME", called Phil.  
  
"Mallory", said Tanya quickly, "Remember said how you wanted to help."  
  
"Way ahead of you", said Mallory, "Don't worry about him."  
  
Mallory darted out of the room with a mischievous grin in her eye.  
  
"W-ing", said Nosedive weakly, and so quietly you had to strain to listen.  
  
"Dive", said WidlWing, "Hey there buddy feeling better?"  
  
"A bit, no more pain, Tanya almost done?"  
  
"Just giving you a few stitches, that's all."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Who wouldn't be", asked Tanya, "You just go to bed Dive, you hear me?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and fell back to sleep in his brother's arms.  
  
Tanya quickly finished her work, and WildWing put Nosedive to bed.  
  
"Well glad that's over", muttered WildWing as he tucked Nosedive to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did he know that was only the beginning… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I actually got a few requests for this one, so wa-la!  
  
Nosedive had anything but a peaceful night.  
  
12:00 A.M.  
  
"WILDWING", shrieked Nosedive at the top of lungs.  
  
Immediately WildWing was in the room, just along with the rest of the team. Nosedive sprang into his brother. However he had too much energy and caused the two of them to fall down.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing on the floor, "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"HI HI HI!", cried Nosedive, "HI!"  
  
"Dive you okay", asked WildWing.  
  
"HIYA! HE HE HE!"  
  
Nosedive did a backflip.  
  
"Whoa kid can do flips", said Duke.  
  
"No he can't", said WildWing, "Tanya!"  
  
Tanya observed Nosedive, this shouldn't have been happening. He was definitely showing signs of the disease but she couldn't begin to wonder why. He had the operation; things should have gone smoothly from here.  
  
"It's side effects", she explained, "Of the disease not the operation, he must have had this for a while now!"  
  
Nosedive kept laughing though, and everything in his sight was turned over. He was jumping up and down now. The kid had amazing strength suddenly just come to him. Canard had tried to stop him, but was thrown across the room. Nosedive then sprinted off into the kitchen banging into everything in sight, having absolutely no control over anything.  
  
"Stop him", cried Tanya, "He's going to hurt himself!"  
  
"How do we stop him", asked Canard, "He's too strong! You saw him before, all three of us couldn't keep him down!"  
  
"Well just calm him down somehow", said Tanya, "Lure him into the infirmary and then I'll be able to strap him down or something. Just hurry up!"  
  
Everyone went after Nosedive. They found him jumping on the couch. However he was going higher than normal.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Hi there buddy", said WildWing smoothly, "You want to stop for a sec?"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Nosedive did a front flip in front of his brother.  
  
"TA-DA!"  
  
"Ooh very good", said WildWing, "You must have been practicing!"  
  
"NOPE NOPE NOPE!"  
  
"Well then one thing's for su-"  
  
"He he he", giggled Nosedive, "Guess what Wing?"  
  
"What Dive?"  
  
"Mallory's a girl!"  
  
"Hey", cried Mallory, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Now even though Nosedive had the strength of a superhero he didn't know it, he just did as he felt. So when Mallory lunged for him he ran.  
  
"Hey Mal", said Duke, "Chase him into the infirmary!"  
  
"Ooh good idea", commented Canard, "Real good!"  
  
So Mallory chased him straight into the infirmary where Tanya had a shot ready to calm him. Nosedive instantly fell to the floor.  
  
"Well", said Duke while lifting the teen onto the bed, "That was fun."  
  
"Guys this is serious", said Tanya, "I have no way of controlling his behavior! He could very well be like this until we return to PuckWorld! And not only that, it eats away at your insides!"  
  
"Tanya what are you saying", asked WildWing.  
  
"I'm saying", said Tanya, "That Nosedive has become our number one priority."  
  
"Well what can we do to help", asked Duke.  
  
"Well", said Tanya, "There are stages; one extreme to the other. First too much energy to the point where he can't even think straight and all he tries to do is burn it off, and in the other case where he has absolutely no energy and won't even be able to rip a piece of paper."  
  
"Wow", said WildWing, "I thought that this would have never been a problem again. So what do you suggest?"  
  
"For one", said Tanya, "That Nosedive always stays with one of us. He's going to require constant attention from one of us. Two no one is allowed to take him out of this room, understand me? No one. He'll hurt himself regardless of what stage he's in."  
  
"Wait Tawny", said WildWing, "He doesn't like that much."  
  
"Like what Wing", asked Tanya.  
  
"Being cooped up like this", replied WildWing, "He used to be cooped up at the hospital and he lost it. You can't do that to him."  
  
"Well we'll see what we can do as time passes", replied Tanya.  
  
"All right", replied WildWing, "Now what about food?"  
  
"Oh yes", said Tanya, "Good point. No one is to feed him, understand me? He has to eat a certain time every single day, and has to eat certain things. However make sure he drinks at least one bottle of water each hour, it should help."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now we're all going to take turns with this", said Tanya, "And don't expect it to be easy. It's going to be very difficult, so expect that. Nosedive won't even be in his right mind tomorrow. He'll be too energetic. And then morrow he'll be so beat he'll have no color. You have to be ready for this. Everyone's time has to now be devoted to this boy. He needs it."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's late! I'll have the next up soon! 


End file.
